Y vivieron felices para siempre
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Pequeño one-shot inspirado en mi visión profética (que no cierta) del final finalísimo de Once Upon a Time. Dedicado a todos aquellos que todavía creen en los finales felices.


_**Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece, sólo lo uso para acallar las voces de las musas... y las otras que me dicen que vaya a quemar el estudio de ABC.**_

**Espero que no os resulte muy confuso... y ****por favor leed hasta el final. No todo es siempre lo que parece.**

**-OUAT-**

**Y vivieron felices para siempre**

Regina sacó las patatas del horno, se dio la vuelta cerrándolo con el talón, y dejó la bandeja en la mesa un segundo antes de que un torbellino moreno pasara entre la encimera y ella.

- ¡Roland! ¿Qué te he dicho de correr por la casa?

Pero el niño hizo caso omiso, demasiado emocionado por cumplir 7 años al ritmo de "¡tarta, tarta!".

Snow escogió ese momento para entrar en la cocina con intención de ayudarla a llevar afuera la comida, donde los demás estaban reunidos alrededor de la barbacoa, y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Todavía no se acostumbraba.

- Sigue siendo difícil de creer, ¿verdad? - preguntó su ex-hijastra como si le hubiera leído la mente -. Hemos recorrido un largo camino.

- Así es – estuvo ella de acuerdo. Y es que a pesar de todo el daño sufrido e infligido, ahora no podía arrepentirse de nada, no cuando la había llevado hasta su familia actual, su final feliz.

- Venga – apremió Snow interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -, lleva tú eso y yo cojo la ensalada de la nevera.

El grito adolescente de "¡mamá, tengo hambre!" que atravesó el jardín y se coló por la ventana le sacó una sonrisa y acabó de convencerla para moverse.

Y allí, bajo la sombra de sus manzanos, bebiendo y riendo, estaban todas las personas que había aprendido a querer (en mayor o menor grado) a lo largo de los últimos años.

David, Hook y Emma reían alrededor de la parrilla, encargados de hacer la carne. Belle y Rumpel intentaban que su pequeña hija, empecinaba en montar a caballo, bajara de la espalda de Red. Granny y los enanitos brindaban con sus eternas jarras de cerveza. Archie conversaba con Marco mientras Tink le hacía carantoñas a Pongo. Anna y Kristoff hablaban con Maléfica, la pelirroja interrogando a la bruja con su curiosidad innata de saber cómo se sentía el ser un dragón. De Elsa y Mulán no había rastro, y Regina hizo la nota mental de prepararles la habitación de invitados la próxima vez. Roland corría libre como el viento jugando a escapar de Henry. Hasta Marian y el sheriff de Nottingham (del cual ni sabía ni sabría nunca su nombre real) compartían confidencias un poco apartados de los demás.

Y Robin, su Robin, acababa de abrazarla por la espalda.

- ¿Eres feliz? - le susurró el ladrón en su oído.

- Como nunca antes.

**-OUAT-**

- ¡Gina! ¿Estás lista? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Emma entró en la habitación de la morena, que también era la suya, y se la encontró de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero en el que se podía ver el jardín de su casa completamente atestado de gente.

- ¿Aún estás con eso?

- Todavía no me lo puedo creer – susurró la alcaldesa.

- Ni yo, es para flipar en colores, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. El recital de Odette empieza en 15 minutos. Mis padres ya están allí y Henry espera en el coche.

Regina salió del trance en el que se hallaba nada más escuchar el nombre de su hija, nombre escogido tras ver "La princesa cisne" un trillón de veces mientras estaba embarazada de ella.

- Está bien, ya voy. Déjame coger una cosa del baño – dijo mientras andaba hacia dicha estancia.

Emma resopló detrás de ella.

- ¡Es la última vez que te dejo investigar sobre universos paralelos!

**-OUAT-**

- Y vivieron felices para siempre – terminó Henry cerrando el libro de cuentos.

La pequeña niña de no más de 5 años acostada a su lado frunció el ceño, como siempre que se esforzaba por comprender algo complicado.

- ¿Pero entonces cuál es la historia de verdad? ¿La primera o la segunda?

- Ambas – rió el creyente más puro -. Los posibles mundos que están ocurriendo en este preciso momento son infinitos. ¿Lo entiendes?

La menor de sus hijas hizo una especie de asentimiento.

- ¿Por eso el nuestro es distinto?

- Exacto.

- ¿Me lo volverás a contar mañana?

Henry se incorporó un poco, escondiendo su sonrisa dejando un beso en la pequeña cabellera rubia a su lado.

- Siempre que quieras – respondió arropándola antes de apagar la lamparita de la mesilla.

- Buenas noches, papi.

- Buenas noches, Kiara.

**Y a****hora a esperar que el capítulo de esta noche eche por tierra las posibilidades de ****que**** este one-shot ****se cumpla**** x)**


End file.
